The Biostatistics and Study Management Unit (BSMU) serves as an integral unit in all studies at Hillsdale Hospital. It is presently staffed by three statisticians. Dr. Borenstein, who devotes 10 percent of his time to the unit, has served as the Core Director for nearly 15 years. Drs. Alvir (50 percent) and McMeniman (50 percent) bring their own statistical expertise to the Center. Additional funding is requested for Dr. Woerner, Co-Director for database management. The unit is staffed with experienced and very well respected faculty, knowledgeable in psychiatric research and Center operations. This Core outlines 14 main functions within the Center. Functions include working closely with investigators and other Units to provide a secure computing environment, adapting IRC forms for studies, monitoring reliability, requirements are completed, and facilitating communications among projects within the Center. The Core also works with investigators throughout all phases writing grant proposals, and performing data analyses. This Core is also responsible for training research personnel in biostatistical methods as well as training project coordinators and research assistants on the study management system.